


Air Guitar

by tooastranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, doggy!derek, no seriously this is just fluff because i need kid!sterek to go on adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooastranger/pseuds/tooastranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never lets Stiles scratch him for exactly this reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Guitar

Derek leaned into his touch. Stiles rubbed more furiously, hands scratching the thick, black fur at the base of Derek’s neck. He was so big in his dog form that he nearly pushed Stiles’ small, eight-year-old body over in his enthusiasm. Stiles smiled and doubled his efforts, hands moving down between the shoulders and along his sides. Derek’s tail gave a loud thump on the grass, and he rolled over, just slightly, exposing his tummy.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Stiles teased, hands scratching along Derek’s ribs. Derek gave a lazy growl, mostly just a rumble in his chest, and rolled onto his back more fully. His hind legs rose into the air and his front paws flopped forward. Stiles smiled, enjoying the opportunity to scratch Derek. The older boy rarely let Stiles touch him when he was in his dog form, suffering silently through some of Stiles’ pats on the head, but generally giving him a long-suffering  glare, before moving out of hands reach.

Now, however, he seemed to forget himself for a moment. They had been rolling around in the grass all day, and his fur was warmed by the sun. Earlier, they had explored the small knoll of birch trees down by the river, Stiles brandishing a long stick like a sword, fending off unsuspecting dandelions, and menacing shadows.  They had soon tired of protecting Beacon Hills from the perils hiding in the woods and returnied to Stiles’ back yard, where they had flopped down, watching clouds as Stiles pointed out all the shapes he saw, chewing on a long piece of grass, his head propped up on Derek’s stomach.

Stiles scratched harder, Derek’s eyes closing as he pressed his face into the grass and sighed happily. Stiles smiled and moved his hand over Derek’s ribs, searching for the sweet spot. He moved slowly hands roaming, when suddenly, Derek’s back leg gave an involuntary twitch. Stiles’ grin widened and he repeated his action. Derek’s leg twitched again, his eyes snapping open to glare at Stiles. Stiles scratched harder, and Derek’s leg twitched upwards, obviously in that same way dogs’ legs do, like they’re playing guitar. Stiles laughed, watching the leg bounce involuntarily, when suddenly Derek jumped up. He glared at Stiles and backed away a few steps.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Stiles said, between laughter. Derek simply glared at him. It did nothing to stop Stiles’ laughter, which only intensified at the scandalized look Derek was giving him.

“Always knew you were more dog than boy,” Stiles teased, smiling. Derek’s eyes narrowed and then, in one movement he pounced, turning back into a boy in midair. He collided with Stiles, grappling him to the ground, naked as the day he was born.

“Who’s-“ Derek dug his fingers into Stiles’ sides “Laughing-“ he wiggled them in just the right spot, a burst of laughter erupting from Stiles “now?” he said as he pinned Stiles down and tickled him.

Stiles squirmed under the older boy’s weight, laughing and thrashing from side to side.

“Get off me!” he wheezed, struggling uselessly. “Please Derek, I can’t breathe!” Derek gave him one last good prod and slowly sat back on his haunches. Stiles continued giggling for a moment, before opening his eyes slowly.

“You bully,” Stiles said smiling. “I never get to scratch you.”

“And this is exactly why,” Derek said, slowly turning back into a dog. He didn’t move from his position on Stiles’ chest, closing his eyes to take a nap.

“Ugh, you have dog breath!” Stiles complained, reaching up to card his hair through Derek’s fur.

Derek’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Stiles, moving his head away from Stiles’ hand. “Fine!” Stiles dropped his hand, reaching instead for his book.

Opening it up, he smiled as Derek’s eyes slide shut again. Harry Potter wished he had a friend as excellent as Derek Hale.


End file.
